


a pearl

by txtspice



Series: be the cowboy [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Control Issues, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Objectification, Oneshot, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtspice/pseuds/txtspice
Summary: the kisses start at the bulge of his ankle, then make their way up to his calf, his knee, the inner part of his thigh.his legs are spread as if for the world to see and jaehyun loves it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: be the cowboy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	a pearl

**Author's Note:**

> second install of the _be the cowboy series_! this exist in the same universe as _me and my husband_ but can completely be read as a stand alone! 
> 
> this work was inspired by [”a pearl”](https://youtu.be/KcRYwuc-8Uo) by mitski
> 
> i hope this breaks your heart! enjoy!
> 
> [visual one](https://ibb.co/PjpWf6V)  
> [visual two](https://ibb.co/z8vncBs)  
> [disclaimer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtspice/profile)

_you're growing tired of me_

  
  
the sea of bodies seems to extend on forever. all tainted with the taste of designer wear. chatterings, fake laughter, and coded shared stares are what plagued the event of prestige. 

a beautiful couple descended into the metaphorical waters. 

as they walked, his diamond accented silver drop earrings dangled with each step, the moonlight catching on them through the tall glass pain windows. the tightly designed silk shirt hugged his every nook and cranny. he’s a sight to behold as he clings onto the arm of his distinguished lover. 

both so attractive, their lure complimented one another. 

yuta doesn’t really like these parties, but jaehyun  insists that they always go together. 

he continues to hang from jaehyuns arm as they make their way around the ballroom, jaehyun stopping to socialize here and there. usually he zones out anyway on top of that no one speaks to him, he is present but not present at all. 

it’s ok though, jaehyun doesn’t like when he speaks too much amongst these people. 

_“you’re not there to engage in conversation. you’re their to look pretty on my arm.”_

he can’t help but to think back to the conversations they’ve shared and about the mistakes he’d made that had angered his bewedded. 

the time he had got quite nervous when jaehyun left him alone to talk to the big leagues, so he had drunken quite a bit of wine. 

tipsy yuta was a fun yuta, a inappropriate but enjoyable yuta, a yuta with boundaries but a lack of a filter 

an impudent child who’s just embarrassed me in front of the entire function  jaehyun had said after he grabbed his tipsy lover and drug him outside, pulling him forth by the cheeks with one string hand, mouth seized in a sneer.

he cried a lot that night. 

henceforth jaehyun hadn’t left him alone ever again and much preferred when he was his silent.

it’s been maybe an hour since their arrival and yuta is growing tired. they’ve stopped and now jaehyun is conversing with a proper older woman about something he has no interest in. he’s standing idle until he hears himself being discussed, 

“oh he’s just gorgeous, quite exotic looking where is he from?” she asks, observant eyes surveying every part of his being. 

“i’m from-“

“he’s from japan.” jaehyun cuts him off before he can finish, not missing the chance to send him a cold glare. 

“ah japan, a pretty little thing indeed.”

  
⋆ ⋅ 𖤐 ⋅ ⋆

the kisses start at the bulge of his ankle, then make their way up to his calf, his knee, the inner part of his thigh. 

his legs are spread as if for the world to see and jaehyun loves it. loves it as he fingers tease the others taint. loves it as he dips his thumb into yuta’s weeping slit.

loves every cry, every plea, and every gasp of pleasure. 

his favorite thing to do is to watch yuta fall apart from his hands, his mouth, his cock. yuta is all his, 

all his to make a mess of.

“jaehyun,” yuta slips out a giggle as the younger man makes it to his stomach, sucking a bruise just below his belly button. 

in response, jaehyun lets out a hum, as if telling the other to continue. 

“can you stop for a second, you promised me we could talk about it today,” he moans as jaehyun continues his way up his torso and sucks a pert nipple into his mouth

“,jaehyun please im-“

“fuck!” the other roars out as he pulls away from the japanese man, he sits himself at the edge of their large bed before reaching into his night stand and pulling out a lighter and a pack of marlboros. 

yuta is still recovering from the fright as he takes a frazzled sheet and wraps it around his body. 

it’s silent for a while. the only thing heard is the sound of jaehyun inhaling and exhaling as he smokes with his back turned toward his husband. 

yuta is too scared to speak.

⋆ ⋅ 𖤐 ⋅ ⋆

“yuta look over by the stairs, he keeps staring at you” doyoung said, subtlety pointing his head in the direction he was referring to.

yuta tried to be subtle as he looked over in the direction doyoung was talking about, but it was impossible. 

nothing about nakamoto yuta was subtle. from the pearly white smile to his untamed style of clothing, he was a force akin to divinity, someone to be reckoned with. 

“yuta!” doyoung pouted as he watched the other turn around and make eye contact with the unnamed man across the room. “stop your being so obvious!” 

he further cried, grabbing yuta’s arm and jolting him about. 

the man across the room was handsome. with his large build and perfect hair. dimples deep enough to hide secrets. 

yuta didn’t even feel himself walking over and before he knew it the mystery boy was looking down on him with saccharine smile, 

“hi.”

“hello.”

  
⋆ ⋅ 𖤐 ⋅ ⋆

  
  


“i can do it jaehyun,” he cries from his kneeling position upon their oversized bed. a bed large enough for them and several children. 

big enough to fit an idealized family, the only thing yuta wants. 

the only thing jaehyun refuses. 

“,please you said we could start the process this year! im tired of being alone all day is this big house, i want to be a parent! i am ready!” he continued on pouring out his heart hoping for the other to be there to suture him.

“yuta,” jaheyun began, he spoke as though he was trying to hold back a laugh, one of cynical nature, “you can’t be serious right now. you really think you’re ready to be a father?”

jaheyun asked as he edged closer to the weeping man wilting on their shared bed. he reached forward to offer a morsle of comfort to his husband,

only to met with a ghastly flinch and a look of discontent. 

_ so this is the game he wants to play tonight.  _

scoffing the dimpled man took a step back. 

“a father. he wants to be a father with only a highschool diploma, a college dropout-“

“stop it.”

“-a father with no source of his own income, unemployed and stupid and childish-“

“jaehyun,  _please_.”

“no source of ambition, only thing he’s good for is looking pretty and being unsuccessful!” 

the wail yuta lets out is one to break hearts. and jaehyun watches as the other continues to come undone. 

just pieces for him to pick up and put back together again. 

  
⋆ ⋅ 𖤐 ⋅ ⋆

“come on jaehyun! we’re almost there!” he yelled grinning as he tugged the other boy up the path made of dirt and rocks. 

“yuta slow down, we’ll get there just before sunset.” 

“but i want to get there now!” he continued on tugging before he felt a tug on his arm,

next thing he knew, he was being spun around and pulled into a strong embrace. 

“sometimes i feel like you’ll just keep going and i’ll lose you.” jaehyun announced as he stared down at the beautiful man trapped against his chest. 

“nope!” yuta smiled up at the other “with everything i do, you’ll be right there with me.” he stated as he leaned his face closer to other, nose bumping against jaehyun’s. 

“do you mean it?”

“i mean it, now come on let’s go! i don’t wanna miss it.” he whined. 

“okay.” jaehyun resigned. 

yuta is so rambunctious. 

jaehyun has always found him unpredictable. 

he’ll just have to fix that. 

⋆ ⋅ 𖤐 ⋅ ⋆

“yuta what’s wrong?” doyoung asked the inconsolable man on the phone. 

“h-he froze my card again-” yuta sobbed into the receiver. 

“again? what was his reason this time-“

“he knows doyoung! he knows i go grocery shopping every tuesday, he did it on purpose to humiliate me in front of the clerk!”

“yuta you can’t keep putting up with his bullshit! aish, he’s such an asshole! where are you? i’ll come pick you up.”

“you can’t! he expects me here when he gets back from work.” yuta continued to cry.

“yuta please tell me what i can do to help?”

“p-please j-just stay on the phone with me until he gets back, i don’t want to be alone right now.”

“yuta this can’t keep happeni-“

“doyoung just- please.”

“okay yuta,” he sighed,

“okay.”

  
⋆ ⋅ 𖤐 ⋅ ⋆

now that he thinks about jaehyun has always been a silent storm. the pinnacle of beauty overarching the desolate destruction. 

he’s never given yuta a formal apology, but he dampers his guilt with gifts. it’s always the little things. 

_ oh remember you said you liked this shirt _

_ i drove past this restaurant and remembered how you said you were craving it  _

_ i saw you looking at these online so i went ahead and ordered them  _

and in those moments yuta can make himself forget. 

because jaehyun cares. 

even though he’s a dropout, even though he can be careless, even though he can’t find or hold a job, even when the days are so hard he can’t get out of bed 

jaehyun must really love him to put up with someone like him, the personification of a mess, it must be tough. 

yeah,

he must truly love him a lot. 

_ you love me so hard and i still can't sleep _

**Author's Note:**

> ty to those who leave comments and kudos! it rlly helps motivate me! as well as a big thank u for reading! 
> 
> in this oneshot i really wanted to draw parallels between the yuta from then and yuta now, as well a contrast in his and haechan’s characters even though they are in the same boat! 
> 
> stay safe everyone <333
> 
> p.s next work is dowoo!


End file.
